


I Promise

by witch_of_fics



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, Mourning, Pre Canon, Pre series, Season Rewrite, Slight LinZin, This is sad af hopefully, Tokka - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: “Promise me you'll protect her. Protect Korra. Protect the Avatar. The world needs her. The scars from the Hundred Year War are still fresh. The world is fragile. The world can't lose Korra. The divide between Benders and Non Benders is ever deepening. You have to keep her safe. This city, this world can't lose their Avatar. You have to promise me you will. I'm saying this as Your Chief, Your Mother, and as someone who promised Aang she'd protect Korra.”----In AU in which Toph dies protecting a young Korra and makes Lin promise to protect her. Major S1 spoilers for LoK in chapter two. This is essentially a slight rewrite.See author's notes for more details.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Tokka Collection





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a slight AU for S1 and possibly onwards. This first chapter is pre series stuff and setting it up and then most of chapter two is essentially S1 slightly changed but through Lin's eyes. 
> 
> This has been in progress for a solid ten days, I wanted to finish it all before posting but I figured I'd go ahead and give yall the first chapter while I work on the second one, plus reviews always help motivate me. 
> 
> A quick note for this AU: I adjusted everyone’s ages a bit. Events happening sooner by aprox 10 - 15 years putting Katara, Toph and Sokka in their mid to late 50s and Aang dying in his 50s as opposed to 60s. Korra was born sometime in late 130 AG to early 140 AG as opposed to 153 AG in canon. The ages are fudged pretty hard, but Aang died sooner causing Korra to be born sooner meaning everyone minus Senna and Tonraq are several years younger, S1 happening again roughly 10 - 15 years sooner than in canon so everyone but Korra (and by extension Mako, Asami and Bolin) keeping their canon birth year. 
> 
> Example being Tenzin in S1 canon is in his early 50s. In this AU S1 Tenzin would be in his late 30s, early 40s. Try not to read too hard into it, lol.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

“TOPH!” Sokka screamed in panic as she collapsed, her hands clamped over her abdomen, crimson seeping through her fingers as she gasped in shock and pain, her heart racing. She gagged a little, eyes wide in shock as she felt blood trickle down her chin, the taste of it flooding her mouth. This couldn't be good.

It had happened in an instant. 

Korra was turning five, and she wanted nothing more than to go to the Republic City Zoo. They had it all planned perfectly, it was airtight. It should've been! 

“We’ll have officers posted at every entrance and undercover agents, she’ll be perfectly safe Senna.” Toph spoke, standing proudly in with her hands behind her back in the home of the Avatar as Senna and Tonraq sat at the table, holding each other's hands.

“If I may, Aang did have the White Lotus change to protect the future Avatar, yes, but I don't think this is what he had in mind.” Katara spoke up from where she was sitting across from the worried parents. Her eyes shifted from time to time to the living room where Sokka was, happily drawing with the soon to be five year old Avatar, keeping her entertained.

“She's the Avatar, but she's still a child. She needs to experience normal child things, Aang was kept from that to an extent and it pained him deeply. He would want this,” Katara said, touching the top of Senna’s hand. Senna and Tonraq had become like family to the Master Waterbender. Even before Senna gave birth to Korra, Katara was almost like a mother to her.

“Tonraq?” Senna asked, looking to her husband who had a thoughtful frown on his face. He too turned to watch Korra who had her tongue stuck out as she drew her interpretation of a Rabbaroo, big blue eyes focused on the paper. Sokka was hunched over his own paper, furiously drawing. 

“I think they're right, honey, look at her,” Tonraq whispered as Korra was eagerly telling Sokka all the facts she knew about Rabbaroos as she drew the babies in the pouch.

Senna sighed, biting her bottom lip as she looked around the room and then to her daughter.

“That's not a Sky Bison!” Korra declared laughing as Sokka showed his picture to her. “I've seen Oogi and he looks nothing like that!”

“Well duh! It's not Oogi, it's _Appa_ , Oogi’s dad!” Sokka scoffed as if it was obvious.

“ _Appa_ was still a Sky Bison, Uncle Sokka! That's _not_ a Sky Bison.” Korra huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

“... Okay,” Senna nodded, a small smile on her face. “Let's do it.” 

Toph nodded. “I'll begin the security plans immediately.” She said, a small smile tugging on her lips as she turned and walked to the living room to see Sokka and Korra, metal armor clanking softly as she heard the two continue to argue over Sokka’s drawing. She stopped behind Sokka, tilting her face down to give the impression of looking at the two who were seated on the floor.

“I dunno, Korra. _I_ think the drawing looks just like Appa did!” Toph said as she ran her fingers through Sokka’s wolf tail and he grinned victoriously.

“See!” He said childishly as Korra began to giggle. “Thank you, Toph,” He said, Korra giggling so hard little tears were streaming down her chubby cheeks.

“What's so-” Sokka then realized and he frowned. “Hey!” He tilted his head back with a pout, resting his head against Toph and looking up at her. “You're mean,” he whined softly and Toph laughed quietly.

She leaned down and kissed him gently. “I know, but you love me,” Toph teased and Sokka hummed.

“You're right, I do.” He said, pushing another lazy kiss to Toph’s lips, despite being upside down. She practically purred into the kiss, smiling as their lips moved together slowly.

“Ewwww! Auntie Toph and Uncle Sokka are kissing again!” Korra yelled and the pair broke apart with a breathless laugh.

“Kid, I've been kissing your uncle Sokka for longer than you've been alive,” Toph began, helping Sokka up off the floor as he grunted and winced at the pain in his knee, it had never been the same after he broke it all those many years ago when Aang defeated the Firelord.

“And I plan on kissing him for many more years. Until we’re both all old and saggy and wrinkly!” Toph declared, giving Sokka a loving punch. “Right, Meathead?” Toph asked and Sokka laughed warmly.

“Right,” he confirmed, throwing his arm around Toph as Katara, Senna, and Tonraq all watched in mild amusement.

“Anyway, I think you should go talk to your parents. They have something to tell you.” Toph said and Korra got up, scrambling to her parents excitedly. Tonraq quickly scooped his daughter up in his strong arms, placing her on his knee.

“Korra, we were talking, and how does going to the zoo for your birthday like you wanted sound?” Senna asked, unable to suppress the grin on her face as her daughter’s eyes grew wide and she looked at her parents. 

“Really?” She asked excitedly, looking to her father for confirmation.

“Really,” Tonraq confirmed with a low laugh as Korra squealed in excitement, bouncing on his leg. 

“Republic City better watch out! The Avatar is coming!” Korra proudly shouted, punching the air with her little fist, causing a blast of fire to shoot from her and hit the ceiling. Quickly Tonraq and Katara water bent water up to stop the fire before it could really begin, adding another black mark to the ceiling considering this wasn't an unusual occurrence. They all laughed, Korra’s little arms wrapped around her parents’ necks in a big hug, practically vibrating in excitement.

\--------

There was a mole, there had to have been one. The plan was carefully made and executed.

\-------

“Okay let's go over this one last time.” Toph said as she stood before a table with a map on it. Lin was on her right side and Sokka on her left. Katara, Kya, Tenzin, a few White Lotus members and some officers all stood, looking over the map, all ready to hear the plan again.

“Sokka, Katara, Tenzin, Kya and I will all accompany Senna, Tonraq, and Korra at the zoo. We will have plain clothed undercover officers positioned here, here, here, here, and here.” Toph said, fingers tapping the pins in the map that had been previously placed with the help of Lin and Sokka. 

“Along with others walking around. Lin will remain here and hold down HQ. You will all answer to her, treat her as you would me. We will be carrying radios on the off chance something goes South. We are going to keep this as low key as possible. As I've said before, the fewer people who know the Avatar is in town, the safer it is for all parties. Am I understood?” Toph asked her officers, and by extension the White Lotus guards who were acting as temporary members of her force.

She heard the sound of her officers saluting. “Yes, Chief!” They all said diligently and Toph nodded, saluting back. 

“Good! At ease, men! Go home, get rest. I expect you all to be well rested for tomorrow. Let's make sure this goes off without a hitch.” She said before dismissing everyone. She turned towards Katara, Kya, and Tenzin. 

“How's dinner sound at Kwong’s?” She offered, even though she felt Lin tense beside her. The breakup most recent with Tenzin was still a little raw for her daughter and the two had been avoiding each other like the plague. But they always did when they broke up. Toph figured by the end of the week they'd be back together again. In fact during the meeting she could tell the two were looking at each other, both still too stubborn to make the first move to apologize.

“Sounds good,” Katara smiled. 

“Great! We’ll meet you there,” Toph said, smiling as Sokka’s hand brushed her lower back. As Katara left with Kya and Tenzin, Lin sighed quietly.

“I'll grab my bag and I'll be ready,” she stated as she left the room, leaving Toph and Sokka alone. Sokka kissed Toph hotly when Lin left. The years together had done nothing to dull their passion for each other.

“You always look so sexy in your armor, commanding your officers,” Sokka muttered and she chuckled lowly as he pushed her against the table lightly.

“Councilman! If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to seduce me.” Toph teased, laughing as he grabbed her ass, she slid her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him again.

He nibbled her lip and grinned. “Would you protest?” He asked playfully.

“Mmm, never.” She replied, brushing the short hair beside his wolf tail as she pulled him into another kiss, her tongue brushing his lips.

He hummed happily and parted his lips, brushing his tongue against hers as he dug his fingers into her ass, kneading the firm muscle happily.

“Alright I have my bag - Oh for fucks sake! Really mom, Sokka? You two knew I'd be right back!” Lin complained seeing the two making out like teenagers, Sokka’s hand not so subtly on Toph’s ass, squeezing. 

Toph pulled away, cheeks only slightly red from not hearing Lin come in. Sokka quickly jumped back, straightening himself up and clearing his throat in embarrassment as Lin glared at him a little. 

“You two are worse than teenagers.” Lin complained lightly, rolling her eyes.

Toph merely shrugged, grabbing Sokka’s hand. “Like I've not caught you and Tenzin with your tongues in each other’s mouth,” Toph stated and Lin’s face heated up and she sputtered in both embarrassment and slight anger.

“Cmon kid, lets go to dinner, maybe you and baldy will be on the up and up by the end of it,” Toph encouraged and Lin sighed. 

“Okay,” Lin said, her anger melting a little at that thought. Besides, her mom and Sokka were happy together, it gave her _oogies_ to catch them making out, sure. But she was glad the pair were happy. With a nod as her anger melted Lin walked out ahead of Toph and Sokka.

Toph turned towards Sokka and gave a smirk as she stepped forward “I hope you plan on continuing your seduction later, councilman.” Toph purred, running her fingers down Sokka’s jaw, fingers brushing through his goatee. She gave a playful tug on the facial hair and Sokka groaned low in his chest.

“Of course, Chief Beifong.” He kissed her quickly, grinning as he did.

“Good, alright, c’mon Councilman Boomerang, before Lin gets pissy and suspicious.” Toph grinned and grabbed his hand, walking quickly to catch up to Lin.

All during dinner, Sokka kept his hand on Toph’s thigh when he could, showing he intended to keep his word that night. It was a great dinner. Sokka, Toph, and Katara all even had a little rice wine, laughing together about old times. Kya, Tenzin and Lin listening to them talk about their travels, and if Lin closed her eyes it was almost like they were kids again, only missing Bumi and Aang. 

They all laughed and talked until well after 9PM when they all finally began preparing to leave.

“Lin, can we go for a walk and talk?” Tenzin asked as they stood.

Lin looked around and nodded. “Sure.” She agreed.

“I'll walk her to your home, Chief, when we're done talking.” Tenzin spoke, seeing Toph’s head being turned towards him pointedly, eyes narrowed a little as her blind eyes stared at him, he shivered despite himself. Toph could glare better than any seeing person if she so wished.

Toph knew her daughter could handle herself but she nodded. “See to it you will. Lin, don't do anything stupid.” Toph said, causing Sokka to suppress a laugh, knowing full well what was going to be done when they got home, and what Toph was warning against. 

“I'll see you at the island mom, Kya,” Tenzin said and Katara nodded and everyone parted ways.

“Let's go home, councilman. You have a job to finish,” Toph said once Lin and Tenzin and Katara and Kya had walked off.

“Lets then,” Sokka agreed, and the two rushed home.

\------

He made love to her that night as they had many times before, full of passion and love. They had done it at least a hundred times before, and he hoped for at least a hundred times more.

\-------

“How's some tea sound?” Toph asked, listening to his heart as her head laid on his bare chest, the two cuddled after their time of passion.

“Sounds great,” Sokka said, moving as if he was going to go fix it. Toph stopped him.

“I'll do it, Lin should be home soon anyway. I want to find out what happened with Twinkle Toes Jr, I could feel his heart racing when he asked Lin to talk, more so than normal.” Toph explained and Sokka hummed, nodding.

“Okay.” He agreed, laying back in bed. He gave a playful whistle as Toph got up, back to him, and grabbed her robe, putting it on and tying the waistband. Toph chuckled, shaking her head.

“You're insatiable,” she huffed playfully and Sokka shrugged.

“Hey! Not my fault I'm totally in love with you and find you incredibly sexy! That's all on you.” He retorted and Toph grinned faintly, walking by the bottom of the bed and tickling the bottom of Sokka’s foot as she passed, causing him to yelp and laugh. 

“Flirt,” she called over her shoulder at him as she went to fix some tea.

“I'm yours!” He called as she shut the door behind her.

\------

Toph looked up from where she was standing at the counter, fixing to pour the tea as she heard the door open.

“Mom?” She heard Lin call.

“Kitchen!” She replied and she felt Lin approach, Toph frowned, she could feel the anxiety rolling off her daughter in waves.

“Can we talk?” Lin asked and Toph nodded.

“Sure, sit. I was fixing tea for Sokka and I but he can wait.” Toph said as she poured two cups.

Lin made a face, she had unfortunately pieced together awhile back that after they had sex, Sokka and Toph always drank tea together. She knew for certain that's what this was from her mother's messed up hair and her robe. It didn't truly take a genius to figure out what they had been doing while she was gone, but Lin’s mind was too preoccupied to dwell on the disgust for long.

Toph sat down across from Lin and handed her her cup. 

“Okay, spill.” Toph said, sipping her tea. She could feel the agitated shuffling of Lin’s feet on the floor, her daughter's heart rate practically screaming that Lin was feeling very turbulent emotions.

“Tenzin wants kids.” Lin blurted out and Toph raised a brow.

“And?” She asked.

“You don't understand! He… He wants them as soon as possible, and several. Not just one or two but… As many as he can, he says he has to be the father of the new Air Nation, he needs someone to be the mother of the new Air Nation, he's the last Air Bender now and he needs to do his part to try and bring the Air Benders back, and -” Lin trailed off, her toes curling into the stone floor in frustration.

Toph sighed and nodded a little, “ - And you don't know if you want to be that.” She finished for her daughter.

“... I don't know if I want to be that. I don't know if I _can_ be that.” Lin whispered the last part. “I love him, Mom, I really think I'm in love with him, but I have my career ahead of me, I can't do that if I'm constantly pumping out kids. I don't even know if I want to even be a mother! Even then it'd be one or two kids not a whole litter!” Lin was almost yelling and Toph frowned. She had no doubt Lin cared deeply for Tenzin, and Tenzin cared for her, they had been best friends since they were tiny. 

But love, romantically? Toph wasn't so sure. But she knew her daughter was like her, so voicing that opinion would be, ultimately, useless.

“I think he's close to giving me an ultimatum, Mom, and I don't know what to do! What do I do?” Her daughter was almost pleading. 

Toph frowned, causing the frown lines that had begun to form stand out even more and she ran a hand through her greying hair, knowing there wasn't a true answer to Lin’s question. 

“Lin, you're smart, you know that there's no definitive answer or right or wrong here.” Toph said and Lin groaned, resting her forehead on the table with a small _thump!_ showing her frustration. 

“This is something the two of you need to talk about and figure out, he may be being selfish, but there's not necessarily anything wrong with being selfish sometimes. But as your mother, I want you happy Lin. Could you see yourself being happy this way? Potentially not working and just raising kids?” Toph asked, finishing her tea. 

“I… Don't know.” Lin sighed watching as a Toph grabbed another cup, refilling her own half way, and pouring Sokka his.

“Unfortunately, I think you have a lot of thinking to do, my baby badgermole.” Toph said, despite how much she knew Lin hated being called that now that she was older, her daughter straight up told her to stop calling her that when she turned 15. But Toph still did from time to time. 

“I know,” Lin almost whined, closing her eyes. Toph set the two cups of tea on the table before approaching her daughter, brushing her hair off her forehead and planting a gentle kiss on the crown of her head in a rare moment of tenderness between the two. She could also tell how tired she was.

“Go to bed soon, I need you at your best tomorrow, alright?” Toph said and Lin nodded as Toph lifted hers and Sokka’s cup of tea, heading towards the master bedroom.

“Okay. Night, Chief.” Lin called after her.

“Night Lin,” Toph called back, entering her room and shutting the door behind her. Sokka looked up from where he was sitting in the bed still, the grinding sound of Sokka running one of his weapons up and down the sharpening stone in his lap. Toph knew he was preparing for tomorrow on the off chance something unexpected happened. He might not be a bender, but if something happened he'd use every weapon he could reasonably carry to help.

“I heard bits and pieces of that, what's going on?” He asked as Toph handed him his tea and he took a sip as Toph climbed in bed beside him.

“Tenzin wants kids, he's convinced he has to single handedly bring back the Air Nation, and he thinks the way to do that is by having as many kids as physically possible with Lin or whoever, I guess. She said it sounded like he was fixing to give an ultimatum.” Toph sighed a little. “What're you sharpening?” She asked, she could tell it wasn't his big sword, he had to use his grindstone for that, so it was likely one of his knives or daggers.

“Shit,” he winced sympathetically. “Does she know what she's going to do? She loves her job and you know as well as I do that Lin is determined to be chief just like you someday, and Tenzin means well I know, but I'm pretty sure he'd want her to stay at home which would knock her down to at least part time which I know you know Police Chief is far from a part time job.” Sokka mused, there had been many times when Toph had to leap out of bed in the middle of the night for an emergency. He took another sip of his tea before answering her question. “Jaw Blade,” he stated simply.

“No, I don't,” Toph sighed, feeling bad for the situation her daughter was in. Although she couldn't help the warmth of pride she felt hearing Sokka comment on how determined Lin was to be chief someday when Toph retired. Her daughter had been vocal about that from the start, so it was no secret, but it still filled her with pride. “Unfortunately for her, I'm nowhere _near_ being done as chief. I have at least another ten years in me before I retire!” Toph smirked. She hummed in response to what he was sharpening. “You've not drug that one out in a few years,” she commented.

“I don't doubt that you do,” Sokka couldn't help but smile slightly, happy that Toph loved her job so much and was good at it. He shrugged about the blade he was sharpening. “I know, I just figured I'd carry an extra blade tomorrow just… Y'know, in case something goes wrong.” He admitted a bit sheepishly, he knew Toph, her officers, and The White Lotus would have it all covered, but some extra muscle and steel couldn't hurt.

“Besides,” Toph reasoned, “Someone like me is gonna have to hold down Republic City once Korra is fully realized. She's a fiery one, I can tell. I have no doubt that girl is going to cause her fair share of trouble, and need her fair share of protection. I promised Aang, y’know. He had me promise him that I'd protect the next Avatar, I intend to do that.” Her voice grew a little soft as she mentioned her promise to Aang, they all missed him deeply. “Furthermore, I love my job,”

She turned her head, facing Sokka pointedly, giving the impression she's e was staring when he gave his reason for sharpening his blade. Her brows were furrowed and a frown was on her face. “Do you doubt my officers, Sokka? You know full well how capable my men are and furthermore I don't need protection.” She spoke coolly. Sure, she figured that's what he was sharpening for, but hearing him admit it openly sent a flash of irritation through her. Did he _doubt_ her?

“I know you did, Toph. You're wonderful, protecting Republic City and helping protect Korra. Trust me, I know you love your job, too. You're a good Chief,” Sokka smiled, knowing how happy and proud Toph always looked. Her job was tough, but she was tougher. Her clouded eyes always shone with pride and she took the press head on. His smile faded a little as she began to fuss.

“Never! I have full faith in your officers, and you know I have full faith in you. You just know me, I get… Anxious, besides, some extra help can't hurt, right?” Sokka reasoned and Toph’s expression softened a little and she nodded. “I could _never_ doubt you, Toph.” He whispered to her, cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly.

She sighed a little. “You're right,” she relented. “Just a lot of pressure tomorrow.” She confessed and he nodded. 

“I know, but you've run this plan at least 50 times. Besides, you're Chief Toph Beifong! You've got this covered,” he encouraged and she grinned.

“You're right, I do.” She couldn't help but yawn and he smiled. 

“And here I thought I was Snoozles!” He teased lightly. “Get some sleep, I won't be up much longer myself. I just need to do a few more strokes and polish it and I'll be joining you.” Sokka said and Toph nodded, laying down with her head near his thigh.

“I can move to the desk if you need,” he offered and she shook her head. 

“No, I like the sound.” She replied simply. “Goodnight, Sokka.” Her voice was soft as she snuggled into the covers.

“Goodnight, Toph,” he murmured. “Sleep well, I love you,” 

“Love ya too,” she muttered, voice a little slurred with her dozing. It didn't matter how many times she said that back to him, his heart felt fit for bursting like it did the first time she said it back.

He began sharpening again, and she fell asleep to the methodical sound of the blade running up and down the sharpening stone. 

\-----

She pulled out her leather breastplate from the closet and frowned, it wasn't in as good of a condition as it should've been. It felt a little brittle. She either put it up a little damp from sweat last time she wore it, or there was a draft in the closet where it was stored. She'd have to replace it sometime. She didn't wear it often, she much preferred her exterior metal armor, but this was supposed to be as low key as possible and the traditional armor was far from low key. The leather wore under her tunic provided a bit of protection for times like this or undercover ops. 

She made a mental note to remind her officers to properly store their leather breastplates and order herself another. It would do for today.

Without worrying too much over it, she put it on over her white undershirt before slipping on a green tunic. Slipping on her pants she ran her hands down herself, ensuring her clothing was smoothed out. 

“Ready?” She heard Sokka ask from the door and she nodded. 

“Yup. Let's go take the Avatar to the zoo,” She smiled a little, knowing Korra was bound to be excited, and if she was honest, she was excited for the Badgermoles herself. 

“Great! Just gotta grab my wallet and all,” Sokka said and Toph hummed in acknowledgment.

“We ready?” Lin asked and Toph nodded, grabbing her own tactical belt. That's something she wouldn't leave behind, she needed some way to restrain someone if something happened.

“We are now.” She replied as she secured her belt around her waist. Grinning a little to herself she quickly metal bent one cable to Sokka who was coming, having paused for a moment, inspecting his Jaw Blade to ensure he got it good and sharp. 

The cable wrapped around one of his wrists and she gave a gentle tug. “Hurry up, Councilman Meathead, we’re on a schedule. Senna and Tonraq wanna be back on Air Temple Island by dinner so they can head back home early tomorrow.” Toph urged.

“Alright, alright, no need to arrest me, Chief.” Sokka chuckled, shaking his head as he continued on his way to her and Lin, Toph gradually reeling in the cable with it still around his wrist. 

“Mm, I think I can be persuaded to drop the charges for a price.” Toph teased as his bound wrist made contact with her belt, causing him to be bent over slightly. 

“As you wish, Chief Beifong.” He sighed a little as if it was an obligation, they both knew it wasn't, it was a joke for them. He craned his head -- the angle a little awkward from his wrist being firmly stuck to her waist thanks to the cable still around it -- and kissed her sweetly. 

“Am I free now, officer?” He asked and she smiled, letting the cable go with a flick of her wrist. 

“For now,” she smirked as she patted his cheek, Lin groaning quietly beside the two.

“You two are disgusting. Get a room or something.” She complained lightly and Toph shrugged.

“Maybe, but this is my own house so I can be as disgusting with him as I'd like,” Toph stated and Lin rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath.

“But seriously, let's move out.” Toph said, heading out and giving her daughter a light, affectionate slap on the back of the head. They went to the Satomobile, Sokka climbing in the driver's seat and Toph in the passengers, leaving Lin in the back.

Toph held on tightly to the door as Sokka started it up, she hated riding in them if she was honest. Much like trains, airships, and boats, they were disorienting to her. Pretty much anything other than walking was disorienting but those were the worst. She took a deep breath before turning a little towards Lin in the back. 

“So remember, you'll be switching between two stations. One will be the normal one we use to communicate but the other station we’ll be using at the zoo to communicate between each other there at the zoo and to get into contact with HQ -- which will be you -- if for some reason we need backup. Can you handle it?” Toph asked, knowing full well her daughter could.

“I won't let you down, Chief.” Lin said and Toph smiled, reaching back as the Satomobile pulled up to the station and gave Lin a firm pat to the leg.

“I know you won't, now get in there.” Toph pulled away, saluting her daughter and Lin exited the vehicle, saluting back. 

“Dismissed,” Toph said, putting her hand down and Lin followed suit.

“Be careful, please,” Lin requested quietly. 

“Pffft, I always am! Besides, there shouldn't be anything to worry about,” Toph waved her hand and Lin sighed.

“She will be, Lin,” Sokka piped up, knowing how Lin always got anxious whenever her mother did something that could be considered undercover. Toph being the Police Chief had been getting death threats for years, so it always worried Lin that someone could get the jump on her. Plus protecting the Avatar? More risk. Lin and Toph had their fair share of fights, but at the end of the day, the two really did love each other.

Toph scowled. “Yknow, I'm feeling really ganged up against, here.” She lightly complained and Sokka chuckled. 

“Let's keep moving here. I don't want to be late,” Toph urged and Sokka nodded.

“Alright, you're right.” He relented. “Have a good day, Lin!” Sokka called before pulling away, heading to the Zoo with Toph.

“You too, Sokka!” Lin called back with a wave and a smile tugging on her lips before she turned and headed inside.

\---------  
It hurt. Her fingers and toes were going numb and her mind felt like it was filled with static. She was vaguely aware of her friends panicking around her, all of them yelling at her to stay awake, but their voices were far away, like she was underwater.  
\---------

The pair parked the Satomobile and approached the entrance to the zoo to wait for Katara, Kya, Tenzin, Senna, Tonraq, and of course Korra to arrive.

“Everyone is in position, Chief.” One of her officers -- Saikhan, his name was -- said as they approached. He was young, but had quickly proven himself as a good officer. A little gullible perhaps, but his heart was in the right place. 

“Good, thank you Saikhan.” She said, giving him a nod as a sort of praise and dismissal before pushing the button on her radio to test everything out.

“Everyone able to hear me loud and clear?” Toph asked into the radio, smiling a little as everyone answered in affirmative. 

“Very good. HQ?” She asked.

“Loud and clear, Chief,” Lin said over the radio.

“Good. I'll let everyone know when we enter, over and out.” Toph spoke into the radio before releasing the button. She could feel his eyes on her and she turned towards him, raising a brow. 

“What? I can't look at you? I love watching you work,” he defended quietly, voice amused.

“Sokka,” she warned him softly. Their relationship was far from secret. Ask anyone about Toph Beifong and Sokka and they would tell you the two only had eyes for each other. Their relationship hadn't always been smooth sailing, and maybe that's why the two were so in love, but the point was it was no secret that the love between them was powerful. But that didn't mean Toph wanted him staring at her while working. Especially not today, she needed to focus. She needed him to focus.

“Alright, alright, sorry Chief.” He surrendered, looking at the sky for Oogi. 

“I just need to focus,” Toph assured him, brushing her fingers against his palm gently. “I need _us_ to focus.” She gave his fingers a small squeeze.

“I know, it's just amazing watching you work,” Sokka smiled a little bit. It was, she was such an amazing Chief, an amazing woman. She was so strong, such a powerful force, and it amazed him that he got the privilege to be with her in such an intimate way, in the times she was most vulnerable he was there. A sight few people ever got to witness. 

She gave a little scoff, shaking her head in amusement. “Well then, if we’re not too tired after today, you can watch me “work” tonight. How's that?” Toph gave a sly grin and he laughed.

“Now that sounds promising! In your armor?” He asked.

“I could be persuaded,” she knew full well how sexy Sokka thought her armor was. 

“Hmm, well I'll look forward to it then.” 

“I'm sure you will,” she shot, elbowing him playfully with a hint of a grin pulling on her lips. 

“Oh! I see Oogi!” He waved his arms as Toph began to hear the familiar groaning of the massive beast. As he approached she couldn't help but laugh hearing Korra’s voice getting louder as Oogi came closer.

“Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!” The young Avatar kept chanting. 

“Be careful, Korra!” Senna yelled as Oogi landed and Korra jumped up.

“Woohoo! Zoo!” Korra squealed, already trying to get off the Sky Bison. Tonraq quickly caught his daughter before she threw herself off the ten ton animal.

“I see someone is excited!” Toph called, amused by it as Sokka went around to Oogi’s tail to help everyone down. 

“She's been chanting that the entire ride,” Katara spoke, brushing herself off as she slipped off the animal, patting him appreciatively.

“We’re lucky we got her to eat breakfast,” Kya added and Toph couldn't help but laugh. In some ways Korra reminded her a lot of Lin when she was little. Korra was a lot more extroverted than Lin ever was, her daughter always was the calculating type until her temper got the better of her. But Korra was headstrong and passionate, much like Lin.

Soon everyone had climbed off Oogi, Korra running literal circles around everyone. Senna and Tonraq watching their daughter in tired amusement.

“Before we go in I need to talk to her,” Toph said to the parents who exchanged a look.

“Korra! Your Aunt Toph needs to talk to you!” Tonraq called and the child turned on her heel, running to her parents and Toph.

“Alright kid, I've worked very hard to set everything up for today. But I need your help,” Toph started and Korra’s eyes grew wide.

“My help?” She asked in disbelief.

Toph squatted to be eye level with her and nodded. “That's right. Consider it your first Avatar mission. Top secret, though.” She warned and Korra got closer, in awe from what she was hearing. “You think you can handle a special mission?” Toph asked.

“Yes!” Korra said, puffing her chest out and giving her best salute.

“Alright. I need you to stick close to us. You need to stay where one of us can see you and don't go off with anyone. Even if they seem nice. One of us always has to be with you. You gotta help me keep this ragtag group of people together! Especially your uncle Sokka, you know how he can be,” Toph smiled. “But! We're also undercover. So you can't mention that you're the Avatar to anyone, okay?” 

“Hmm…” Korra frowned, mulling it all over.

“I'm counting on you, Korra,” Toph urged. 

Korra looked to her parents who nodded encouragingly, knowing full well what Toph was doing here.

“Okay!” Korra decided and Senna and Tonraq let out a quiet and relieved sigh. They knew full well that the best way to get Korra to do what they wanted was to make it seem like a mission, or like she had some control. 

“Good girl. At ease,” Toph gave the young girl a salute before straightening up, lowering her voice.

“Had to use the same trick on Lin when she was that age,” She murmured to the parents with a faint laugh before she stood straight.

“Alright, everyone! Let's get this day started!” Toph called to their little group. Together they headed inside the zoo, ready to give the Avatar her fun day as Toph told her officers they were heading in.

They didn't notice the subtle whisper of a traitorous White Lotus guard to what seemed to be a normal zoo worker, setting a plan into motion. 

  
\-----  
“Just hang on Toph, stay awake for me!” He begged.  
\------

Before lunch the group managed to get through almost half the zoo, Korra squealing in awe and having an absolute blast, and so were all of them. It was good to be with old friends and seeing Korra laugh and be so happy made them all feel happy. 

They ate lunch at a little noodle shack in the zoo, chatting happily and listening to Korra spout off facts about all the animals they had seen so far to whoever would listen.

“Having a good time, kid?” Toph asked as they finished eating. 

“Mmmhmm!” She said happily. 

“Hey Toph! The badgermoles are next!” Sokka said, looking at the map and she grinned.

“Really? That's great!” She beamed, letting a bit of childlike excitement through. What could she say? She had a huge soft spot for the animals. Thanks to them she could see and navigate the world. Without them, she wasn't sure how her life would be. It would be radically different, of that she was sure. 

The group continued to the badgermoles, Toph grinning as she watched them, sending little vibrations through the earth to the creatures, of which they gladly sent back, recognizing Toph as one of their own kind. 

“It almost makes me miss Gaoling.” Toph mused quietly to Sokka who was watching her in amusement, seeing her lightly stamp her foot and the animals do the same. Seemingly talking like old friends. 

“Maybe we should visit sometime soon, then?” Sokka offered and she tilted her head in consideration. 

“That may not be a bad idea,” she finally spoke, nodding a little.

Soon everyone was gathered around the map, trying to decide which way to go to be the most efficient in seeing the most animals, debating it amongst themselves as Toph happily interacted with the badgermoles.

Korra meanwhile had gotten bored of the discussion over which way to go and had gone up ahead a little, watching the rabbaroos hop around in wonder when someone dressed in the zoo’s uniform approached.

“They're pretty cool, aren't they?” He commented and Korra looked up at the man who had a whole wagon of cabbages.

“Yeah! They're some of my favorites!” She happily replied and the man’s eyes widened.

“Really? Mine too!” He declared happily. “Did you know they love cabbages?” He asked. 

“Really?” Korra wrinkled her nose, “but cabbage is yucky!” 

“Really, watch!” The man tossed a cabbage into the enclosure, one of the animals quickly hopping over and grabbing the cabbage, quickly devouring it.

“Woah,” Korra breathed.

“Yeah woah,” he agreed. “I would let you feed them one, but the Avatar is here and I'm supposed to take her down to pet one and feed them!” He said and Korra’s eyes widened. 

What Toph said flashed in her mind, but the man was so nice.

“Well, I'm the Avatar!” She declared, keeping her voice as quiet as she could. “But I'm not supposed to tell anyone!” She added hastily. 

“Wow really?” The man asked in mock awe, behind his back he gave a subtle signal to others around him. “Well then, why don't you come with me and we can feed them!” 

Suddenly more people were around and Korra began to feel uneasy, the man had a weird look in his eye.

“O-okay. Let me go get my par-”

“Aww cmon! Don't you think they'll ruin the fun? We’ll be super quick!” He quickly interjected and Korra took a step back. 

“I don't know, I think I need to-” she suddenly backed into another person and she quickly tried to scramble away, only to have someone grab her.

“Let me go!” She protested, “Mommy! Daddy!” Korra screamed as a hand was slapped over her mouth, everyone turning hearing her panicked scream.

“Korra!” Tonraq cried as the man who covered her mouth lifted her and tucked her under his arm, taking off and running as quickly as he could. 

“Hold them back!” The man screamed as Tonraq began to pursue him, pulling water from his water skin. 

Korra squirmed under the strange man’s arm, screaming into his hand and thrashing. Quickly using her unpracticed Firebending she lit the man’s shirt on fire causing him to cry in pain and drop her, trying to put the fire out.

Korra got up and ran to her father, shaking as she cried. Quickly Tonraq threw water at the man, freezing him in a solid block of ice just leaving his head exposed. 

“I've got you, Korra,” Tonraq scooped her up, hugging his daughter close to him. He turned and his heart dropped, this was an organized attack. Officers were fighting viciously against people. Some of them were White Lotus members Tonraq trusted. He felt sick at the treacherous behavior. Metal was hitting metal as swords clashed, and elements being tossed between benders.

“SENNA, TONRAQ, GET HER OUT OF HERE!” Toph screamed, fighting two men. Slamming her foot into the earth she sent one flying as he was launched into the sky. 

“CALL OOGI, TENZIN!” She ordered, spinning around and kicking the legs out from under another man, sending his sword flying several feet away from him. 

Tenzin quickly blew his bison whistle and Oogi was there in an instant. He dashed over away from the fighting to help the family up onto him. 

“Home, Oogi! Yip yip!” He commanded firmly and the bison gave a loud bellow, flapping his tail and launching into the sky, leaving the fighting behind. Tonraq watched the fighting grow smaller in horror as Senna cradled Korra close.

“The Avatar is gone! We can't take them all!” Someone cried most of the men starting to retreat now that Korra was gone.

“Oh no you don't!” Toph snarled venomously, while she certainly hated traitors, she especially hated cowards. Traitorous cowards were inexcusable to her. 

Quickly she shot a cable out, grabbing the ankle of one of the White Lotus members she had trusted to be on her team. She was going to find out who orchestrated this and how deeply the cancer went. 

“You're not getting away that easy, Lily Liver!” She growled, Sokka was fighting off his own guy as Katara, Kya, and Tenzin made sure the others who were fleeing weren't getting off unscathed. Her officers apprehending who they could as most but a few especially brave men were fleeing from their failed abduction of the Avatar. 

Yanking, she began to drag the man back by his ankle as he thrashed against the cable, his eyes landed on the sword dropped by someone else and he hastily grabbed it, flipping over onto his back and holding it in front of him as he was quickly drug to the police chief. 

“TOPH LOOK OUT!” Sokka screeched in terror as the guy he was fighting was bound by an officer. He was too far away to do anything but watch in horror.

Using the force of being pulled in by the cables and the downwards angle the man thrust the sword forward just below her sternum, piercing through the weakened leather armor she was wearing and thrusting it through her body. 

Toph’s eyes widened as the sword stabbed through her, her breath catching as shock instantly began to numb her body. The man yanked the sword out of her and swung it down, cutting the cable and throwing the sword from him as he took off in a clumsy run, tripping over himself. 

She stood there, shaking as she felt blood rapidly soaking her undershirt, the world seemed to slow as she stood there, trying to process what had happened. 

Suddenly she felt herself go down, her heart starting to race as pain spread through her like fire.

“TOPH!” Sokka screamed in panic as she collapsed, her hands clamped over her abdomen, crimson seeping through her fingers as she gasped in shock and pain, her heart racing. She gagged a little, eyes wide in shock as she felt blood trickle down her chin, the taste of it flooding her mouth. This couldn't be good.

He ran to her, landing on his knees.

“KATARA! HELP!” He screamed, Katara and Kya already heading over as Tenzin stood, frozen in terror. 

“Get her on her back!” Katara barked and Sokka quickly did so, petting her already sweat slicked hair. 

“We need to get her clothes off, we need to see how bad this is!” Kya added and quickly Sokka handed them his Jaw Blade, allowing them to slice through her tunic. Hastily they ripped off the armor showing the soaking undershirt underneath. 

It hurt. Her fingers and toes were going numb and her mind felt like it was filled with static. She was vaguely aware of her friends panicking around her, all of them yelling at her to stay awake, but their voices were far away, like she was underwater.

“Stay awake, Toph!” Katara ordered, ripping the once white undershirt off her friend.

“She's losing blood fast! We need to get her to the hospital. Keep her awake Sokka! Tenzin, get the Satomobile!” Katara said, Sokka tossing the keys at the frozen Airbender.

“Go!” Kya screamed to her frozen brother who took off, using an air scooter to quickly grab the vehicle as Katara and Kya held pressure on it with healing water, trying to stop the bleeding and heal the severe wound any they could. But it was hard when blood was rapidly mixing with the water.

“The bleeding has slowed a little but we have to be quick. Kya, keep pressure on it with water, Sokka, help me carry her. Keep her steady.” Katara quickly went to her friends legs and lifted as her brother lifted her under the arms. She was scarily limp, her breathing rough as blood trickled from her mouth. Her officers all watched in horror, frozen in shock.

“Just hang on Toph,” Sokka urged as they carried her as quickly and as carefully as possible. 

They piled in the Satomobile, her head on Sokka’s lap and legs in Katara’s, Kya kneeling in the floorboard of the vehicle as she helped her mother, desperately trying to heal all the damage done. 

The Satomobile took off with squealing tires to get the fatally wounded Police Chief to the hospital as quickly as possible. 

“S-Sokka,” Toph managed and he grabbed her hand, bringing the scarily cold appendage to his lips, kissing it.

“I'm right here, Toph. It's gonna be okay,” he promised weakly and she furrowed her brow, her face scarily white. 

“Meathead…” She started, groaning in pain as they hit a bump, jostling her. Tiredness tugged at her as her eyes began to flutter shut.

“Just hang on Toph, stay awake for me!” He begged in desperation as his panic rose.

“Toph! Stay awake!” Katara ordered, giving her a small water whip to the face, hoping to keep her awake. The woman jerked and groaned as her sightless eyes snapped open, awake again for now. 

“C’mon Toph, we have so much planned,” Sokka almost whimpered, glancing at his sister in desperation. Katara couldn't even look her brother in the eye.

“Sokka,” she started again.

“I'm here, I'm right here,” he assured and she shakily grabbed his goatee.

“I know,” her voice was a weak whisper. “I love you,” It was rare for Toph to say it first and so openly. Especially in front of others, even if it was Katara, Kya, and Tenzin.

Sokka choked on tears. “I love you too, Toph. But you're gonna be okay, we're almost to the hospital! Katara, Kya, and the doctors are gonna fix you up, just hang on.” He promised, causing Katara and Kya to shoot each other a sad glance, both knowing the chances of Toph pulling through this was slim.

“Sokka…” Toph murmured sadly. “I don't think-”

“You'll be fine, Toph.” He cut her off, voice firm but barely concealing the tears. “You have to be fine,” the last part was a whisper and Katara looked away, blinking away tears.

Toph started to speak again but he interrupted her. “Save your strength, okay? We're almost there. Just hang on.” Sokka kissed her hand again as they rounded the final corner, speeding up the road to the hospital.

The Satomobile came to a screeching halt outside of the hospital. 

“Lin… Need Lin…” Toph started, her voice a bit slurred as they got her out of the Satomobile, rushing her towards the hospital.

“Get Lin!” Katara called over her shoulder to Tenzin. The look on his mother’s face told him everything as they vanished into the hospital. He sped off again, heart racing and bile rising in his throat. 

\------  
Lin sat in her mother’s office. The officers at the zoo had been worryingly quiet. It had to be her anxiety getting the better of her, she told herself. Her mother had everything so carefully planned. 

The door suddenly was thrown open, and Tenzin stood out of breath and panting, eyes wide in sheer panic. 

“Lin! We gotta… We gotta get to the hospital! We were ambushed! Toph-” He panted, unable to finish as Lin quickly got to her feet. Her body no longer feeling like her own.

“Take me to her!” She ordered, grabbing him by the robe and yanking as she ran out of the station, her heart racing.

The scent of blood in the vehicle turned her stomach as she climbed in the passenger seat. 

_“Spirits, please let her be okay,”_ she prayed silently, trembling as she rode. The ten minute ride to the hospital felt like an eternity, and Tenzin didn't even fully park when she threw herself out, running into the hospital.

“Where's my mother?!” She yelled, looking around wildly, spotting Kya standing outside of a room, her hands covered in sickeningly red blood. Lin took off, shoes squeaking on the floor.

“Lin!” Kya tried to warn her friend as she threw open the door, bursting into the room. Kya was behind her, trying to grab her to warn her of how bad it was before Lin saw. But it was too late.

“Mom,” Lin choked a little at the sight. There her mother was, laying on the hospital bed, two bags hung beside the bed, connected to an IV placed in the crook of the Chief’s arm, pumping blood and saline into her vein. 

Her midsection was tightly wrapped in bandages as Sokka sat on her right, grasping her hand tightly with his head hung, shoulders shaking with silent tears. Katara stood by her brother, rubbing his back silently as she tried to be strong and be hopeful.

Seeing her mother like that made her sick, it reminded Lin of how petite of a woman Toph really was. Laying in the hospital bed, her skin ghostly pale and her breathing rapid and shallow, Toph looked tiny. 

Lin had surpassed her mother’s height when she was merely 15, but never had her mother ever been small in her eyes. Her mother was larger than life. Seeing her like that felt so unnatural and it made Lin dizzy. 

She had seen her mother exhausted, so tired she slept for two days. She had seen her mother sick and in the hospital before. She had seen her injured. But never like this. Never _fragile_. 

“Lin?” Toph asked, tiredly turning her head towards the door and it took everything in her not to just break down sobbing as she approached her left side. She knelt, taking her mother's other hand carefully.

“I'm… I'm here Mom,” Lin did her best to keep her voice steady as a tired smile spread across Toph’s face, her eyes were sunken in and the skin around them a dusky color. 

Toph pulled her right hand from Sokka’s and reached out, trying to cup her daughter’s cheek. But thanks to the blood loss and the bed, her Seismic Sense was nonexistent, she missed Lin’s face by a solid three inches and Lin shook as she gingerly guided her mother’s hand to her cheek.

“There's my girl,” Toph breathed, thumb brushing against the twin scars on her daughter’s soft cheek. “My little baby badgermole…” She whispered and Lin’s throat tightened. 

“That's right, mama,” Lin managed, having not called her mother that in years. “Your baby badgermole is right here.” She assured as tears silently leaked from her eyes. Toph’s cold thumb weakly brushed them away. 

“Good,” Toph whispered, she knew she didn't have long left. She couldn't feel the tips of her fingers or toes anymore. 

“I need you to promise me something, Lin,” Toph said seriously and Lin held onto the hand on her cheek.

“Anything, Mama. But you're going to be fine,” Lin said, eyes wide, she had been there when an officer or a victim of a violent crime was dying, she knew that tone. The tone that said they had accepted their death. 

Toph didn't try and correct her daughter, knowing it was a waste of her breath and what little energy she had left. But she was hiding it the best she could, she didn't want Katara or Kya panicking over her. Or Sokka begging. She knew her time was short and there was nothing to be done.

“Promise me you'll protect her. Protect Korra. Protect the Avatar. The world needs her. The scars from the Hundred Year War are still fresh. The world is fragile. The world can't lose Korra. The divide between Benders and Non Benders is ever deepening. You have to keep her safe. This city, this world can't lose their Avatar. You have to promise me you will. I'm saying this as Your Chief, Your Mother, and as someone who promised Aang she'd protect Korra.” Toph said seriously, her voice firm yet almost begging.

Lin’s eyes widened. “O-of course, Chief, Mom… But you're going to be here to help me.” The last part was a desperate plea. She wasn't ready. Toph wasn't supposed to die yet. 

“You have to promise,” Toph insisted.

“I promise,” Lin obliged shakily.

Toph smiled sadly. “You've turned into such a beautiful woman, Lin. I couldn't be prouder. I may be the greatest Earth Bender in the World, but I know I wasn't the best mother. But I love you, you're going to do such great things,” Toph could feel blood swelling in her throat but she refused to let it spill from her mouth.

“And you're going to be with me!” Lin commanded, voice trembling. 

“Oh, Badgermole.” Toph whispered sadly.

“No! No Mama! You have to be with me! I _need_ you!” Lin was yelling, tears pouring from her eyes. 

“Nonsense!” Toph’s voice was firm, almost angry before it took on a softer tone, “You're a Beifong, baby. You're the daughter of the best Earth Bender in the world. The only thing you need is the Earth under your feet. Nothing else.” 

Toph felt her eyes becoming heavy, the numbness was spreading. “You're going to be fine, Badgermole. Just fine… I love you.” The last three words were slurred as blood trickled from the Earth Bender’s mouth and her eyes fluttered shut, becoming limp.

“Mom? Mama! Wake up!” Lin yelled in panic, shaking her mother desperately. Katara’s head snapped up hearing Lin telling Toph to wake up. At the same time their eyes landed on the bandages below Toph’s breasts, a huge deep red spot was forming, rapidly growing.

“Shit! She's bleeding again!” Katara cried, Sokka starred in terror as Katara cried for help, Kya and other healers ran in, quickly shoving Lin and Sokka away.

They frantically tried until they all just stopped, the hospital’s healer hanging their head as Sokka and Lin clung to each other, both having been shoved aside.

“She's losing it too fast. She's losing it faster than we could hope to transfuse. She's lost too much at this point. I'm so sorry.” They said, shaking their head. 

“There has to be something you can do!” Lin begged, angry and sad tears pouring from her eyes as she pulled away from Sokka who was just standing there, unable to do anything but stare.

“I'm so sorry, Lin.” It was Katara who spoke, barely concealing her own sobs. 

Lin felt like the room was closing in on her, her heart racing in her ears as she stood there. She didn't even realize she was backing away until her back hit the door frame. Her breath was nothing but short gasps as if the air had been sucked out of the room. She felt like her entire world was collapsing on top of her, resting squarely on her shoulders. Her skin felt like it was crawling and before she knew it she was running, shoving past Kya and Tenzin.

“Lin!” She heard Tenzin yell after her but she couldn’t stop. She dodged other healers and threw herself outside, her hair whipping in her face as she ran down the stairs two at a time. She had to get away from there.

She ran from the hospital and down the street until she was at the park, it was there she finally stopped, falling on her knees and grasping the plush grass under her hands, gross sobs wracking her body as she gasped for air. Her mind spinning as she tried to ground herself, ripping handfuls of grass out of the ground until she felt the bite of dirt digging under her fingernails.

She didn’t know how long she sat there on her knees, sobbing and shaking in the middle of the park until she suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. Lin tensed before relaxing, a fresh wave of tears pouring from her eyes as she realized who was holding her. It was Sokka. The man who loved her mother more than anything. The man who raised her as if she was his own daughter.

Lin turned and instantly buried her face into the Water Tribeman’s shoulder, sobbing as she clutched the blue fabric of his tunic. She could feel his tears soaking her black hair. 

“She-She…”

“Shh-shh,” His voice was rough with tears. 

“She’s dead, Dad,” she croaked and his heart broke again in several ways. Hearing Lin say out loud that her mother was dead, and hearing her call him _dad_ in such a heart broken way. He knew he played the role of her father in a lot of aspects, but Lin had never called him dad. It was always “Sokka” or “Socks” when she was younger, and he didn’t mind the slightest bit just being Sokka. 

“I know, Linny,” his voice broke, squeezing her tighter against him. “I know.” 

Lin continued to cry into the man she considered her father’s arms, unable to do much else. 

Toph Beifong was dead, and Lin didn’t know what to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I hope you all enjoyed this massive labor of love, it was hard work writing this but I enjoyed it. I hope it is as sad as I hope it is. A huge shoutout to my best friend for being my unofficial beta reader. 
> 
> This is for you buddy, whenever the fuck you finish S1 LoK.
> 
> Also a shoutout to the playlist of songs I listened to on repeat to write this and set the scenes in my mind.
> 
> As always I love reviews, they help me write as do Kudos.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Wanna request something? Just chat? Tell me what a disgusting person I am? Well email me! Shoot me one over at Witch.of.fics.offical@gmail.com ! I look forward to hearing from ya! :)


End file.
